


The Price We Pay For Living

by RonnieBirdyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Demigods, Family, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy Jackson, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Percy Jackson-Centric, Protective Diana, Tragedy, hurt jason grace, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBirdyy/pseuds/RonnieBirdyy
Summary: PJO Universe x Young Justice AU. Percy, Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel grew up on Olympus with their godly parents. Taken from their mortal parents after their births, they were taught to fight. But they just want to be kids, and are reluctant to learn. Bored from training, they decided to take a trip down to the mortal world to have some fun. But when they're left damaged and traumatized after being attacked by the Light, their only hope is the League and the team.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic pulled from my FF.net account. It’s currently being revised and new chapters will be uploaded whenever I get the chance. :)
> 
> Some things I want to get out of the way. Since this is an AU for the PJO series, I’m gonna change up some of their ages, but first, a few things:  
-Hazel never died and she never went to the Fields of Asphodel  
-Nico and Bianca were never put in the Lotus Hotel  
-Thalia was never turned into a tree and she isn’t a Hunter of Artemis  
-I’m pretty sure Thalia is supposed to be 7 years older than Jason but I don’t want to make her 23 while everyone else is in their teens so I will be changing that  
-Jason and Hazel are not children of Rome and were born from the gods’ Greek counterparts  
-They all know Diana and think of her as a big sister.
> 
> The PJO gang’s ages are as follows:  
Percy - 17  
Thalia - 19  
Jason - 16  
Nico - 14  
Bianca - 16  
Hazel - 14

“Are you certain that information you obtained is correct?” 

“Do you doubt me?”

“Shouldn’t we all? You’ve been bested by children before, why should it be any different now?.”

“You’ll regret that. Teekyl!”

“Groooooowl…..”

Voices rang out in every direction and arguing soon ensued.

“Enough! It doesn’t matter if his information is trustworthy. My own reconnaissance has proved successful. _They_ are here. It is certain.”

Maniacal laughing reverberated but was soon cut off as a loud voice broke through the chatter.

“We finally will have our hands on a weapon to use against that insufferable League. The power of the gods! Deathstroke, Klarion, go bring us our new friends.”

**Elsewhere, a little while later**

“Thalia! Wait up please!” Hazel cried out as she held onto her brother and sister for dear life. Thalia proposed the _great_ idea to leave Mount Olympus and go play in the mortal realm. There was some hesitance, among them. They knew the reason they weren't supposed to leave Olympus was because they weren't equipped to fight beings on a god-like scale if push came to shove. However, no one blatantly opposed, so as she marched happily down the streets of Manhattan, Percy and Jason trudged along behind her, while Hazel gripped the arms of her siblings. Hazel had never left her home before, let alone seen pictures of the mortal world, so it was clear to all that she was frightened.

“Come on Hazel, you’ll be just fine.” Percy said as he gently took Hazel’s hand and Jason took the other.

“Perce is right,” Bianca started, and Hazel turned to see her big sister smiling sweetly at her, “Me and Nico, are right here. Us, Thalia, Jason, and Percy aren’t going to let anything happen to you.”

“Okay..” Hazel sniffed.

“Alright.” Thalia clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “We need to keep moving if we want to explore before our parents find out we’ve disappeared. Let's keep goi-” Thalia was cut off by a dagger whizzing passed her cheek and drawing a little blood. Immediately, everyone got into a fighting stance and prepared themselves for battle. Thank god for the mist. If these were monsters, they wouldn’t want the mortals to witness it.

The teens watched as a man in orange and black armor walked around a corner with a weird looking man holding a cat standing next to him.

“Oh this should be fun~” The weird man giggled.

“This is not a game, Klarion. Get to work.” The other man growled. Percy and Jason stepped next to Thalia while Bianca positioned herself in front of Hazel and Nico.

“You’re no fun, Deathstroke.” Klarion pouted.

“Bianca I can help, please let me!” Nico pleaded.

“No, Nico. This isn’t the time to be selfish.” She replied and a stygian sword materialized in her hand. Percy called upon the water from a nearby fountain, while Jason and Thalia called upon the wind and lightning respectively.

“I’ve never played with demigods before~” The weird man, Klarion, said. The demigods in question bristled.

Percy and Jason attacked Deathstroke while Thalia went after Klarion. Percy and Jason fought as hard as they could, but the man in the armor was too strong. They never knew mortals were that strong. They were knocked aside after taking heavy damage. They were thrown with such force that Jason landed on Percy. A sickening crack followed that the latter knew was his ribs - if the pain was anything to go by. He grunted out in pain and tried to push Jason off of him. Try as he could, Jason wouldn’t budge. When he got a good look at his younger cousin’s profile, Percy realized that he was out cold. The man in armor had broken Jason’s left leg and right arm, and it seemed the younger couldn’t take the pain and succumbed to unconsciousness. Thalia was momentarily caught off guard by seeing her brother Percy get thrown to the ground, that she didn’t notice the gust of magic coming towards her until it hit her.

“Thalia! Jason! Percy!” Bianca cried out. She knew she had to do something but she also knew she couldn’t leave her younger siblings unprotected. Nevertheless, she raised her sword and charged at Klarion.

“Teekyl, attack!” Klarion shouted, and his cat grew to an enormous size and lunged at Bianca. Teekyl sank its fangs into Bianca’s neck.

“BIANCA!!!” Nico and Hazel screamed in unison. They tried to run to her side but Hazel was swept up by the man Percy and Jason were fighting and Nico was knocked to the side.

“..Bi-Bianca..” Thalia said just before she passed out.

“You imbecile! You weren’t supposed to kill any of them!”

“She came at me, it was reflex.” Klarion reasoned with the fuming assassin.

“Nevermind that, we’ll take the girls for now.” Deathstroke said as he picked up Thalia and slung Hazel over his shoulders.

“Nico! Nico, help! Nico!” Hazel screamed for her brother as they disappeared into a portal. Nico ran towards her but was too late as the portal closed in on itself. Nico ran to Jason and Percy’s side and tried to shake them awake and then to his sister’s. He placed his ear over her heart and started to cry when he didn’t hear it beating. He sat in the middle of the rubble until he heard footsteps approaching. Thinking it was those men, coming back for him and the others, he picked up Bianca’s sword and stood ready to attack.

“Lower your weapon Nico, I was sent by your father and uncles.” A smooth and gentle voice called out to him. Nico’s sword fell out of his hand at the sight of someone very familiar to him.

“Diana.” He said, exhausted. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she returned his embrace while looking over to the damage that had been done. She looked on sadly and when her eyes fell upon Bianca’s slain form, she prayed that her soul would find peace in Elysium. Diana reached a hand up to her ear and and pressed her comm.

“Wonder Woman to League, Batman come in.”

“Batman here, what is it Diana?”

“I need immediate transport for four people and me. Prep the med bay as well, and Bruce...two are in critical condition and one is dead.” Diana was met with silence as a light appeared and she and the young demigods disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during season one of YJ set in no particular episode just kinda floating around there.

_Percy was running. Reaching for a hand that was outstretched. He called out the owner’s name but he couldn’t hear his own voice. He screamed and screamed until he felt his throat go raw but still, he couldn’t hear his own words. But he heard hers. Her last words._

_‘Percy……...take care of them. Hazel and Nico, please.’_

_Bianca’s last words._

“BIANCA!” Percy sat bolt upright. His chest was heaving and he was panting but it was strenuous and he breaths were labored. It hurt and it was hard to breathe. He looked around the room he was in and took in the serene surrounding, the white walls, and the occupied beds to either of his sides. Upon closer inspection, he realized that Jason lay on one while Nico lay curled in on himself on the other. He went to get up but found that he couldn’t as his ribs protested. He winced and bit back a cry of pain.

“I wouldn’t try to move just yet Perseus.” A silky voice rang from the corner of the white room. “We dowsed you in some water, but we had to wait for you to wake in order to give you some ambrosia. You have several broken ribs and I am afraid that the water only healed your scrapes and bruises.”

“Di,” he started, unsure of how to continue, “where? How…?” he trailed off.

“Relax, Perseus. You are among my allies. I trust them with my life, as should you.” She smiled sweetly at him. “What do you remember?” She asked as she walked over towards him with a handful of ambrosia. He took it graciously and nibbled on it. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

“Bianca is dead, isn’t she?” Diana didn’t look surprised. She wouldn’t, of course. She knew that Percy tended to have prophetic dreams. It was due to his godly lineage.

“It was a dream, wasn’t it? What happened?” Percy nodded and looked into her eyes.

“She reached out to me and I called out her name ...but I couldn’t hear my own voice, only hers. As plain as day, you know?” Diana nodded along, patting his back in comfort and urging him to continue. “She asked me to….she asked me to take care of Hazel and Nico...Hazel!” Percy yelled suddenly. “Where are Hazel and Thalia?!”

“Perseus, please calm down. You will only increase the damage to your wounds before the ambrosia has a chance to heal them.” Percy couldn’t hear her though. 

There was a ringing in his ears and his chest felt heavy. It was hard to breath again, not because of pain, but rather the anxiety he felt right now. Because of Percy’s dreams, he tended to have panic attacks due to the knowledge he gained from them. They had simply become a normality since then and usually Thalia helped him through them. How pathetic was he? A demigod, being bested by a panic attack. Percy began to hyperventilate when strong arms wrapped themselves around Percy’s shoulders. He didn’t need to look to know who it was.

“Jason..” Percy gasped out.

“Calm down Perce. I’m right here. Me and Nico are right here.” Percy looked around and saw that Nico was sitting up on his bed, digging his fingers into the sheets, and looking at Percy with expectant eyes. “Are you okay now?” Jason asked.

“..Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He looked back at Diana who turned to walk out the door, saying that she would be right back. Percy gave some of his ambrosia to Jason and then turned towards Nico. “Neeks, do you know where Hazel and Thalia are?” Nico’s eyes started to well with tears but he wiped them away fiercely.

“They were taken. I tried to help, I really did! But - those guys-”

“Klarion,” Percy said with hate, “and-”

“Deathstroke.” A new voice said. The three boys turned to see a man in black bat-shaped armor standing in the doorway next to their pseudo-big sister. “Two members of the Light.”

“The Light?” Jason asked. His brows were furrowed in confusion.

“An evil organization hell bent on ruining the universe.” When Percy and Jason just stared at him, he continued his explanation. “Your cousin Nico told us everything when Diana brought you all to the Mountain.”

“The Mountain?” Percy asked quizzically.

“It is a base of operations for a covert team of young heroes, Jason. They work under the Justice League.”

“Dad used to tell us stories about you working with them all the time….” Percy said happily then his smile faded when he remembered the events of the past couple hours. “We never should have left. I should have told Thalia is was a bad idea.” Percy yelled at himself in anger.

“No, Perce. It was just as much my fault as it was everyone’s. We all should have opposed. Dad and uncle Poseidon and uncle Hades told us that the mortal world was not kind to demigods and we didn’t listen. We weren’t ready for this.”

Percy’s eyes trailed around the room and spotted another bed hidden behind a curtain. He got up and walked towards it. As he got closer, he noticed that a sheet covered whatever was laying on it. When his hand nearly reached it, it was suddenly grabbed by the man in black. Percy never looked away from the linen sheet, but he also didn’t fight against the man’s hold on his wrist.

“It’s Bianca.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement and the man in black confirmed it with a grunt and let go of his wrist. Percy guessed that the man didn’t want him to see the mess that was Bianca’s dead body. He stood there for a while and the silence was only broken by the door sliding open once again.

“Bruce, we’re back!” A black haired boy bounced through the open door only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the strangers. “Oops.” Bruce sighed and took off his cowl after closing the door.

“Diana trusts you, so I do as well. My name is Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and this,” He gestured to the black haired boy, “is my son, Richard Grayson-Wayne, known as Robin. I tell you this because I trust you all. Very few people know our true identities so I trust that you will not tell anyone.” When Bruce gained nods from the three teens, he out his cowl back on and gestured for them to follow him out of the room.

“So, you know my name but what are yours? And who are you? How do you know auntie D?” The kid, Richard - no, Robin, asked them.

“I’m Percy, this is Jason, and this one is Nico, Neeks for short.” he said, ruffling the boy in question’s hair much to the younger’s chagrin.

“I do not know why you don’t go by your full name Perseus. It is a splendid name for such a fine warrior as yourself.”

“Perseus? Your name is Perseus?” Robin laughed while holding his middle.

“I prefer Percy, if you don’t mind.”

“No problem, Percy. You can call me Dick when no one else is around. Except for Wally, he knows my ID because he’s my best friend. You’d like him.” Now it was Percy’s turn to laugh.

“Man, and I thought my dad naming me Perseus was bad.”

“Speaking of, who is your dad? Is he a hero like you? That’s why you’re here right? To join the team?” Dick asked as they were walking down the hall.

“Not exactly. Diana helped us out of a pretty sticky situation and now we’re just trying to figure out what to do from here. As for my father, he’s Poseidon, the God of the sea.” Percy continued, walking ahead as Dick stopped in his tracks. As the group entered the luxurious room, they could hear a high-pitched _‘so cool’_ from down the hall.

Percy, Jason, and Nico followed Batman and Diana into the middle of the room where a few adults and a group of teens were gathered. Batman stepped forward and spoke loudly.

“Team, it has come to our attention that the Light has acquired a few powerful beings and at the behest of a _’higher power’_ we are to assist these three,” he gestured towards Percy, Jason, and Nico, “in getting them back.”

“Who are they? And who is this _’higher power’_?” A red haired boy with bright green eyes questioned. Batman motioned to Diana and she then stepped forward to introduce her kin.

“This is Perseus-” Percy coughed and Diana had to stifle a snicker, “Percy, Jason, and Nico. They are the children of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades respectively. They are demigods by title, and their godly parents are the _‘higher power’_ you asked about Wallace.”

As Diana’s words sunk in to the others, a dark skinned boy voiced a concern.

“Who are the two who were taken by the Light?” At the boy’s question, Nico’s breath hitched. The blonde girl near the dark skinned boy noticed and whacked the boy upside the head. “I apologize.” He continued. “I am Kaldur’ahm, but you may call me Kaldur. I did not mean to upset you.”

Nico shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s just, if that weirdo with the cat hadn't attacked my sister, there would be three captives instead of just two.” The team was confused as they listened to Nico.

“Isn’t that a good thing though? Less hostages to rescue, right?” The red haired boy, Wallace - though Percy wondered if he was the _Wally_ that Dick spoke about - asked.

Percy winced at Wally’s choice of words. He couldn’t blame him though, he didn’t know that Bianca was dead. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Bianca and Hazel are Nico’s sisters. Bianca was killed by Klarion, and Thalia - Jason’s older sister - was captured by Deathstroke and the other man.” Percy finished.

“We will begin working on a plan tomorrow, right now, I suggest you get acquainted with each other and get some rest.” Bruce said. Before Percy could oppose, he continued. “I know you want to start now, use all of our resources and time wisely, but you’ve been through a lot.”

Percy resigned himself to waiting and turned to his cousins. Bruce nodded and turned to leave the room. Diana ruffled each of her brother’s hair and left as well. She promised to come get them in the morning.

The boys followed the team to the lounge. Percy figured they’d need to break the ice someway or another and went first, volunteering to introduce himself to the others. One after another, they talked about themselves, albeit briefly in some cases. They didn’t stay up long however, because Percy, Jason, and Nico were exhausted, and the team could tell. Robin left for the manor after mentioning he’d be returning in the morning with Batman. Wally went home as well, taking something called a zeta tube. Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, and M’gann stayed at the mountain. The demigods were given a spare room and M’gann offered to help them if they had any questions. Percy thought she was sweet.

Percy walked to the room he’d be staying in for the night, maybe for the foreseeable future as well. Jason and Nico kept close to him. As they got ready for bed, having to cram onto one mattress, Percy couldn’t help but think back to his dream. Jason andNico were so exhausted that they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Percy on the other hand, laid awake, his mind racing with too many thoughts. Bianca had told him to look after Hazel and Nico, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Thalia was with Hazel, and he could trust the elder to look after the younger until they came for them. For now, Percy would protect Nico with his life, Jason as well. He’d protect them all.

Percy tightened his arms around his cousins and drifted off into sleep.

\---

At the Light’s headquarters, things were growing strenuous. Because of Klarion’s carelessness, they lost one of their weapons for good, and the rest had slipped through their fingers. They’d have to make due with the ones that they have until they can get their hands on the others.

Further down the empty, and dark hallways of the facility, Thalia and Hazel had woken up. When they came to, they realized they were in a cell. Hazel turned to her older cousin and hugged her.

“Thalia, I’m scared.” Hazel said as she clung to the older girl.

“Shh, it’ll be alright. Father and the others will do something. I’m sure of it.”

“But Bianca - she…” 

“What about her? Hazel? What happened while I was out?” Thalia pushed for answers.

“Bianca was- she was killed!” Hazel began crying and Thalia hugged her tighter.

Thalia didn’t know what to say. Bianca, her little cousin, was killed? “Hazel, what…”

“That horrible man with that stupid cat killed her! He made the cat attack her and she died!”

Thalia continued to shush her as she rocked and patted her back. She didn’t know how else to comfort her. She could only hope that Percy, Jason, and Nico came to save them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YJ, this is set before ‘Humanity’ so the team hasn’t met Zatanna yet but I wouldn’t be against introducing her. Also, this is where the fic left off on my FF.net account, it's just revised now. So the next chapter will take time to write since there was nothing already written. This also isn't a priority fic. That doesn't mean I won't be continuing it, because I will, just that my other ongoing fic series takes first priority :) .
> 
> Anyway, I added like, extra powers for the PJO characters? Think of it as amping them up for the sake of the AU? Jason can still use lightning but his base power is wind manipulation. He uses wind to create weapons. I always take inspiration from other things and so when I first started this fic a couple years ago, I had the idea that it would be kind of like how Noctis’ weapons in FFXV appear and disappear (if you've ever played the game and know what I'm talking about lol). Thalia is kind of like the opposit of Jason. She can still use wind but her main power is using lightning, manipulating it to make weapons out of electricity like how Jason makes his weapons of out the wind. Nico, Bianca, and Hazel have the same abilities from the books. Same with Percy, with the exception of a little extra something for him which you'll learn about in this chapter :D .
> 
> Anyway, thank you in advance for reading this update, and I hope you enjoy!

Percy awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He didn’t understand why that would be since his father never came to his room. He went to sit up, but found that he couldn’t. He opened his bleary eyes to see Nico and Jason squishing him. He was confused and wondered why they were in his room, but then he actually got a good look of the room he was in, and realized that it wasn’t his. Memories from the previous day flooded his mind and he groaned. He got up from the bed, peeling his cousins’ off of him and taking great care to not wake them. When he opened the door, he saw Dick standing there.

“Dick? I thought you went home with Bruce last night?”

“I did, but I came back early so we could chill with the others until Bruce and Diana arrive.”

“Okay, cool. Let me wake Jason and Nico.” Percy turned to go back into his room, but left his door open as an invitation for Dick to follow him.

“Hey Perce, I forgot to mention it yesterday, but don’t call me or Bruce by our names in front of the others. The leaguers are fine because they already know, but not the team.”

“Except for Wally, right.” Percy asked.

“Except for Wally. He’s the only one on the tea, that knows my civilian identity.”

“Got it, I’ll let Nico and Jason know.”

“Thanks Perce. I’m going to get the others. Meet us in the hallway when you’re ready.”

“Sure.”

Dick turned to leave and Percy resumed his task of waking his cousins. Nico stirred and grunted, while Jason woke up with one shake and bad case of bedhead. Percy told them what they were doing and also informed them of Dick’s request. While they were getting their bearings together after having just woken up, Percy changed his clothes with the linens supplied in the room’s closet. They met up with the team in the hallway and started to make their way into the lounge area from last night. The whole time, Nico clung to Percy’s side and held onto Jason’s hand. Nico inwardly cursed himself for acting as he was but he couldn’t shake the images of his sister’s death out of his mind and he couldn’t bear the thought of that happening to Hazel and Thalia. As Nico walked, deep in thought, he squeezed Percy’s arm, causing the older teen to look down at him. Percy stopped walking which halted Nico and Jason in their tracks.

“What’s up Neeks?” Percy cocked his head to the side and bent down to Nico’s height. The younger boy was pretty small for his age. He lifted his hand to Nico’s forehead and felt for a fever. “Hmm...no fever. Are you hungry? Tired?”

Percy’s little chat with his younger cousin didn’t go unnoticed as Dick and the others also stopped momentarily to watch the scene unfold. Nico shook his head, willing the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes to stop. Percy noticed and pulled the boy into a hug, rubbing his back in comfort. 

“Bi-Bianca...Bianca’s…” Percy realized that Nico hadn’t really had time to process his sister’s death, nor grieve. He felt like a failure. He was supposed to be looking out for him. Percy pulled away from Nico and looked him in the eye.

“It’s okay, let go.” And with that, the floodgates opened. Nico began outright sobbing, pushing his face into Percy’s shoulder and clinging to his hoodie. They fell to their knees on the hallway floor. Percy held Nico around the waist so the boy wouldn’t completely fall out of his grasp.

“Hazel and T-Thalia are go..ne...and you and Jas-Jason were...hurt……..I should’ve d-done something!” Nico hiccuped and shuddered as he cried his heart out into Percy’s shoulder. Jason turned to Dick and the teen heroes behind him and gave a sympathetic smile.

“Nico normally isn’t like this, but up on Olympus, he was pretty much inseparable from his sisters and now that Bianca is….” He trailed off but the teens knew what he was saying. They all felt for the kid. Dick especially, even though he was only one year younger than Nico. He knew all too well the heartache of losing a loved one.

“Shh, Nico. It’s all right. We’ll get Thals and Hazel back alright?” Percy said softly, whispering into the pale boy’s obsidian colored hair.

The others had taken a seat in the hallway, leaning up against the walls and trying not to eavesdrop too much on the broken family’s moment. After a while, Nico’s hushed sobs became quiet snores and Percy looked to Jason and whispered for him to get the others. Percy picked up Nico gently with one arm wrapped gently around his shoulders and the other tucked under his knees. He walked into the lounge just ahead of them and laid Nico down on the Couch. Jason came up from behind Percy and sat down, putting Nico’s head in his lap, while Percy just sat at the opposite end of the couch. Dick and his friends took their own seats and were now staring at the three demigods in awkward silence. Percy said nothing, opting to watch Jason card his fingers through Nico’s hair. He let his mind wander to the night before after Bruce and Diana left the mountain.

**The Previous Night**

The mood was low. Nobody really wanted to say anything. But, Percy reasoned that they’d never get anywhere if they’re just sitting and twiddling their thumbs. They were going to need to get to know each other so that they could work together. Teamwork makes the dream work. He laughed at himself inwardly, and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him and he spoke into the now broken silence.

“I’m Perseus, but please, call me Percy. As you heard earlier, my father is Poseidon, the God of the sea.” Percy turned to Jason to allow him to speak up next.

“My name is Jason. My dad is Zeus, the God of the sky and lightning. My older sister, Thalia, was one of the two hostages taken by the light.” Jason frowned at his hands, wishing he could’ve done more for his sister. He balled them into fists, but released his clench when Percy put his own hands over Jason’s.

“I’m Nico. Son of Hades, the God of the underworld. My sister Hazel was also taken...and our older sister Bianca was…” He trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat, but the others understood the point he was trying to get across so they didn’t push the subject.

The dark skinned boy reintroduced himself next. “As I told you before, I am Kaldur’ahm, known as Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur.” Percy’s eyes lit up at the superhero name Kaldur had given. Being a son of Poseidon, Percy always loved everything and anything to do with water. Jason and Percy nodded their heads in acknowledgement but then the look on Percy’s face morphed into one of confusion.

“Your tattoos suggest you are of Atlantean descent. You wouldn’t happen to know of a man by the name of Orin would you?” Percy asked and Kaldur’s eyes grew wide.

“I do, though I know him as my peoples’ King.” Kaldur said, a little peeved that Percy hadn’t spoken with formal respect towards the King of Atlantis. But he remained quiet about it nonetheless and Percy smiled.

“He’s a very good man. He’s one of my good friends outside of Olympus. I visit whenever my father takes trips down to Atlantis.” Kaldur and the rest of the team looked astonished that the kid before them was a personal friend of the King of Atlantis, but then again they shouldn’t be too surprised, he is the son of the sea god after all. 

“I’ll go next!” A hyperactive red-haired boy said. “The name’s Wally West. Super fast, very handsome, known as Kid Flash. My uncle is The Flash.”

“Nice to meet you Wally.” Jason said with a smile so bright that it made the redhead blush. Percy laughed a little as Wally sputtered out something incoherent. Yeah, Jason had that effect on people. Dick went next but kept it short since we already knew who he was.

“You already know I’m Robin, protégé of The Batman.” We nodded and the next person introduced themselves.

“I am M’gann M’orzz, but you can call me M'gann! Or Megan if you want, that’s my earth name!” The green girl spoke with a cheerful voice. “My uncle is Martian Manhunter, and I am known as Miss Martian.”

“Let me guess,” Percy started, “you’re both from Mars?” For a moment, M'gann looked down sadly, and Jason punched Percy’s arm and threw him a weak glare. “I’m sorry, was it something I said?” M'gann shook her head, her smile returning to her rosy lips.

“My uncle and I are the last of our kind.” She said.

“I’m sorry if I offended you or brought up painful memories.” Percy stated in condolence. M'gann waved him off. She gestured to the dark haired boy next to her and spoke for him.

“This is Conner.” The boy, Conner, grunted in response. Percy and Jason had the feeling that the boy didn’t speak much. “He is known as Superboy and is a clone of Superman-” M'gann was cut off at the arm of the chair that Conner was sitting in breaking under in his clutch. His eyes were narrowed and the demigods could clearly tell that he was angry.

“So they don’t get along then..?” Jason asked wearily.

“Supes basically ignores Supey’s existence just because he’s his clone. He just wants to talk to someone who has the same powers as him, someone who can help him channel his strength and anger.” Dick answered. Conner relaxed his posture but grunted nonetheless.

“I guess that just leaves me.” A blonde girl said from beside Wally. “I’m Artemis, my uncle is Green Arrow.” Percy and Jason looked on to see if the girl was going to reveal her full name but apparently not.

“You’re not related to our Lady Artemis’s hunters are you?” Jason asked. The team’s expressions contorted in confusion and they looked at each other for answers.

“Lady Artemis?” M'gann asked.

“The goddess Artemis.” Percy said a if that clarified everything.

“Why would I have a connection to the goddess of the moon?” Artemis queried.

“She’s not just the goddess of the moon, she is also the patron deity of archery along with her brother Apollo.” Percy replied.

“Who are these hunters you speak of?” Kaldur asked.

“Artemis took a vow of chastity and since then she has gathered any young girl in need that she could find and has recruited them to join her group of hunters. Once you join you will never age.” Jason responded. “I think Perce was just wondering if you had any connection to her.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t” She said. Percy nodded, apologizing for getting ahead of himself.

“Well now that we’ve introduced ourselves, and we know your names and godly parents, tell us about your abilities and we’ll tell you ours so we can coordinate better.” Dick suggested and Jason and Percy nodded.

“Well,” Percy began, “I can control water,which is handy for vapor traveling and it also heals me. I am a seer as well.” The others nodded and Jason spoke up next.

“I can manipulate lightning but wind is my forte. I can create weapons out of wind.” he finished.

“But won’t they just disappear? How would they even deal out damage?” Artemis asked haughtily. Jason was about to explain his ability further when Percy interfered.

“Chill Robin Hood. Jace’s ability is way more than that. When he creates a weapon out of wind, it solidifies and if it happens to break, which it does, he has an abundance of wind to create more at will. It’s all a matter of how long his stamina lasts.” Percy finished with a smirk and Artemis scoffed at him.

“And what about you?” Kaldur asked Nico.

“I can shadow travel and I can animate and inanimate things at will.”

From there, their chat devolved into favorite foods and pastimes.

**Present Day**

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by Wally voicing a query.

“Umm, question.” Wally raised his hand. “For Nico.”

“Well he’s asleep, KF” Robin stated matter of factly.

“I’m awake, Robin.” Nico said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Batman was going to be here soon anyway, so he shouldn’t stay sleeping for too long. “What did you want to ask?”

“Well, I was just thinking back to our conversation last night.”

Percy was surprised that he wasn’t the only one thinking about their chat the night before, but he kept his face schooled.

“Out with it Kid Mouth.” Artemis said curtly.

“If you can animate things at will, couldn’t you just bring your sister back from the dead?”

The room became silent, and a cold breeze swept through the room. The silence was so deafening that you could probably hear a pin drop if you listened closely enough. Nico sat stone still, and Percy and Jason glared harshly at the redhead who gulped. Nico sighed.

“Being a child of the God of the underworld has its perks, but it is a huge domain and my power was split between me and my sisters because it was too heavy a burden. I am saddened to say that I cannot bring people back from the dead because I just don’t have the power to. When my sister died, her power returned to father. I do believe that if I continue to train and grow stronger that I will be able to expand my powers one day, but for now it’s impossible.”

“Can your father not bring your sister back?” M’gann asked. Nico shook his head and Percy looked away with a forlorn look on his face.

“The gods don’t meddle in the affairs of others, even if it is their children.” Jason stated, and he looked over to Percy who adamantly refused to participate in the current topic of the conversation. “Percy had a half brother; Tyson. He was a cyclops born from uncle Poseidon and a sea nymph.”

“You say _had_ as in…he’s dead?” Artemis questioned and the others followed her gaze towards Percy whose eyes had become lifeless green orbs, as if he were lost in a distant memory. Jason put a hand on Percy’s shoulder and replied with sorrow lacing the single word.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


End file.
